the_second_coming_of_gluttonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Crazies
The term Six Crazies refers to six Earthling women who are considered the craziest of the craziest in Paradise. A running gag in the story is that Seol has the miraculous tendency of acquainting himself with almost every Crazy without getting himself murdered with no one knowing how the hell he does it. The Six Crazies Chung Chohong Also known as the Slaughter Maiden, a member of Carpe Diem and although acts coy around Seol Jihu, is no less capable of destruction than any of the rest. In fact, at their very first meeting she almost immediately punched Seol without a second thought because she thought he was lying to her face. Hugo later mentioned that her shattering a drawer to literal pieces after Seol tricked her was not even a tenth of her being actually angry. As an example, when she got into a minor argument while drunk at Eat, Drink And Enjoy, it ended up with her destroying the place. Maria Yeriel Otherwise commonly referred to as Bitch or Shit-aria, as a Priest is the least destructive of the Six Crazies but makes up the gap through the sheer vulgarity that she spews out of her mouth and the amount of alcohol that comes down it. In fact, so much alcohol that she basically substitutes for water leading some to believe that it's not actually blood that runs in her veins but vodka. She is also known for having an extremely high standard and has voracious greed for money. With such an attitude it is a complete wonder how she managed to end up a Priest since she is quite possibly the least altrustic person alive in both Earth and Paradise bar a matter of life and death. Claire Agnes The Sicilian lioness who infamously butchered the subordinates of an enemy executive during Haramark’s internal conflict and served up the remains to them on a platter. In other words, not a woman to be messed with. The extent of her reputation was best demonstrated when she accompanied Seol to Eat, Drink, and Enjoy. Every man they came across fell over in fear or out right fled. When they actually reached the establishment it resulted in every single patron quickly evacuating for their lives, cleaning out the house faster than a cheater in poker. Given Seol's antics, if he was an enemy, he would have probably died more than several dozen times over the moment he left the Neutral Zone, a notion even posited by Agnes herself. Kim Hannah A Director of Sinyoung and a con artist so exceptional that she received a class dedicated to it. She is known as Miss Foxy for her characteristic of being able to change her personality on the fly. With the monster organization that is Sinyoung backing her up, it is no wonder why very few people want anything to do with her... and of course, Seol has a personal contract with her. Cinzia The leader of Sicilia, the face of the most fiercest and most powerful organization in Haramark. The Sixth Crazy Likely takes the cake as the craziest of all the six as she is currently imprisoned in Eva Royal Family's underground prison. Of the Six Crazies, it was said that Claire Agnes was the only one capable of matching their psychopathy only when she served up the butchered remains of her enemy's subordinates to an enemy executive. Category:Six Crazies Category:Terminology